


RoyDickweek Day 1: Breeding Kink

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: RoyDick week 2019 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Warnings: mpreg, omegaverseThis thing ended up a lot more humorous than originally intended, but like I kind of went the “oh shit that’s a kink of ours?” route so that’s what you get.





	RoyDickweek Day 1: Breeding Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mpreg, omegaverse
> 
> This thing ended up a lot more humorous than originally intended, but like I kind of went the “oh shit that’s a kink of ours?” route so that’s what you get.

“I missed you,” Dick says, gently scenting Roy. Lian’s in bed and settled already, so Roy can focus completely on Dick and how much he missed his mate. “Missed your scent.”

“Missed yours too,” Roy takes his time to rub his scent back along Dick, picking up Dick’s as well. Although, the more he does the more he notices something different. “Your scent’s changed.”

Dick gives a hum. “Probably because I’m off my birth control.”

“Seriously?” Sure they had agreed they’d try for a baby before Roy left but for some reason he hadn’t thought it would progress while he was gone.

“Yeah. Stopped taking the pills after we talked and had the rod taken out on Wednesday. You do still want to do this yeah?”

Does Roy still want to have a baby with Dick? The very thing he had been daydreaming about since practically when he had found out it was a possibility. The thought of it on-top of Lian helping him get through the nights away. “Of course I do – can we start right now?”

Dick laughs. “The doctor said it could take a full cycle for my body to actually start back up but we could always try.”

“I am up to trying.” Roy was completely up to trying.

“Good.”

He pushes Dick back onto the bed. Follows after with his lips pressed against Dick’s – hands working on getting Dick out of his pants.

“I can’t wait until you’re pregnant,” Roy says as the two of them work to strip each other as quickly as possible. Longing for the touch of each other overpowering any want to draw it out. “You’re going to look so good.”

“God Roy,” Dick says arching up. “Yes.”

“Tell me what you want.” He wants to hear it from Dick’s mouth.

“Put a baby in me,” Dick says, his legs bending easily so Roy can get his pants off. “I want to have your baby.”

“Shit Dick,” Roy says as he scrambles to get his own clothes off. He looks away for a moment to get his pants off and when he looks back Dick has moved to present for him. His back curved perfectly so Roy can get the best view of his ridiculously perfect ass. “Fuck.”

“That is the general idea.”

“Tell me again why I missed you?” Roy asks, moving to lean over Dick. Pressing himself against the omega’s back and pressing kisses along his shoulders.

“Because I’m the only one that’ll put up with you,” Dick jokes back so Roy playfully swats at his hips. “And also I’m going to be the mother of your future child.”

“That you are,” Roy rocks his hips to grind against Dick’s perfect ass before reaching over to the draw to get the tube of lube out. His hands finding the string of condoms also stored in there.

“You know we won’t be needing these anymore,” he says, making a show of pulling them out.

Dick laughs and rolls over to grab the strip and throw it in the bin dramatically. “No we won’t. Now come on, I haven’t had you in over a week and I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Roy says leaning over to gently kiss Dick before grabbing his hips to pull them up onto Roy’s lap. “Now back to getting that baby in you.”

Dick laughs, but arches his hips to let Roy more easily slide two slick fingers into him. Dick giving the most unashamed moan at it.

“Good?” Roy asks as he stretches Dick out. Enjoys the feeling of Dick’s walls giving way, still so familiar to him even if missed.

“Yeah,” Dick says, arching as Roy presses a third finger in and rubs along his prostate. “Hurry up.”

“Don’t rush me.” As much as Roy wants to be inside Dick and working on getting a baby in him he won’t risk hurting him.

 Dick groans in protest but doesn’t do anything else to try and speed Roy up. Instead lying relaxed as Roy works to stretch him as quickly as possible.

“Okay you’re good,” Roy says. And he wastes very little time pulling his fingers out and lining himself up. “Ready to take my baby?”

“Oh more than you know,” Dick says, his eyes dark with lust. And Roy is so glad he doesn’t have to wait any longer before sinking into Dick’s body, as warm and welcoming as it always is.

“You good?” Roy asks once in all the way, because even after all their years together he always makes sure.

“Yeah,” Dick says, bringing his hands to rest on Roy’s shoulders. “Now give me that baby you promised me.”

Roy can’t help but grin at it. But he also makes good – starting to thrust into Dick with an even pace.

“You’re so good Dick. Taking me so well. Gonna’ make you nice and full.” Roy doesn’t really know where the words are coming from but he can tell they excite Dick just as much as they do him. “Should keep you like that always – back to back with my pups.”

“Yes,” Dick moans. “Fill me up with them.”

“You like that idea?” Roy’s thrusts nearly falter at it but he manages keeps his pace. “A swarm of little Harper’s running around all coming from you. Coming from us.”

“Please- Please Roy give it to me. Give me your babies. Fill me up.”

“Fuck Dick.” It’s too much. It really is. Yeah Roy had been really into the idea of him and Dick having a kid, but he hadn’t realised just how into it he was. How much he was enjoying the idea of knocking Dick up. The idea of constantly filling him with Roy’s pups. “Going to get you so full. Give you twins. No. Triplets.”

“Yes. All of them. I want all of them.”

Roy can tell he’s close. A combination of being apart from Dick for so long and excitement at the idea of getting him pregnant making him completely unable to draw it out.

“You ready?” he asks as his thrusts get harder. “I’m going to put a baby in you now.”

“Do it – I want your baby Roy,” Dick says and from how he’s clenching Roy is pretty sure he’s close too.

“I will – gonna’ make you so pregnant with my babies – Dick- I’m-“ whatever Roy was going to say is lost with his orgasm. One that Dick follows him through.

They end up collapsed on the bed, tangled with each other. Panting as they come down from their high.

“So that is a thing apparently,” Roy says once he’s able to form words again.

“You know I’m probably not going to get pregnant from that,” Dick says, reaching over to play with Roy’s hair.

“So you’re saying all that dirty talk was for nothing?”

“No I’m saying we get to keep trying until it works.”

“Fuck Dick.” As much as Roy is looking forward to it, and he really is, he’s not sure if they’ll be able to keep matching that intensity.

“That’s the general idea yes,” Dick says because he apparently wants to kill Roy from horny.

“Don’t tell me you’re not up to it?” Dick asks, voice full of mock-hurt.

“Oh no, I’m up to it,” Roy assures, leaning over to give Dick a kiss. “Gonna’ get you all full with my baby.”

Dick hums and Roy is pretty sure this is all he’s going to think about for the next few months.


End file.
